Goodbye Forever!
by Lino84
Summary: What if someone else dies instead of Alex


Title: Goodbye

Title: Goodbye

Author. Lino84

E-mail: [caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com][1]

Category: Maria and Michael

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

The song in this fic is: There you'll be by Faith Hill

Rating: PG.

Summer: What if someone else dies instead of Alex.

Setting. Spoiler is Crying you name

*********

**__**

"When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind Ill be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life". 

My Michael is dead, how could that be? You was suppose to go back home or stay with me. You wasn´t going to leave either of us.

**__**

"When I look back on these days Ill look and see your face. You were right there for me". 

I always loved your hair. I loved just to be able to touch it or run my hands though it. I loved the way your lips felt against mine. 

****

"In my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky. In my heart, there will always be a place for you. For all my life. Ill keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be."

__

I will always remember when you lost his balance and we had to go into his head. In there you kissed me, I still don't know why or if it helped but I always felt like it had a big part of the healing.

**__**

"Well you showed me how to feels, feel the sky was in my reach. And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me."

Good, when I first found out that you was and chekoslovakien, I was so scared, but you changed that, you made me se that the inside was more important. I know, how could Michael "stonewall" Guerin make me se the inside? Well I guess it was the way you always looked after us. I mean you always pretended to be a stonewall but bottom line was that he protected us. Not only me but Alex and Liz to, I think you saw us as your family.

**__**

"Your love made me make it through. oh, I owe so much to you. You were right there for me".

Sometimes you did the smallest things and they made a huge difference. Like the woodshop work or the bumper to my car. I love them more then the pearl earrings because you put his time and sweat to make me those stuff.

** __**

"In my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky. In my heart, there will always be a place for you. For all my life ill keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be". 

Michael, you was always so stubborn, you didn't give up and I guess that was the thing that kept us together, I was your equal. We fought very often and I loved it, you were the only person how made me feel alive. Don't get me wrong I hated the fights but I also loved them, I loved how you took time to argue with me over the smallest things.

**__**

"Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength. And I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me, you were right there for me. for always..". 

So I guess this is goodbye. Michael, I will always love you. Max, Tess, Isabel, Kyle, Liz and Alex will always miss their brother. We were all one big family, so I guess you finally got the family you wanted after all. I hope you are happy where you are. I am so sorry that this happened. If you were here now you would probably say something like: "It's not you fault" or "quit wining, blonde". God what I would love for you to come and say that right now. Well I guess that will never happened, ha. I have to go now Michael, Max and Isabel want to go out into the dessert and do something. Remember Michael, I will always love you forever. Ill se you soon. 

**__**

"In my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky. in my heart, there will always be a place for you. for all my life ill keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be. 

And everywhere I am, there you'll be. 

There you'll be…….".

The End!

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][2]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: mailto:caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



End file.
